Caught in the Rain
by Cake1
Summary: A short, cute Troyella one-shot. Troy and Gabriella get caught in the rain after a date. Does Troy love Gabriella? Recently downgraded rating from M to T. Please review.


"Troy!" Gabriella squealed as she ran under the bridge, soon followed by her boyfriend.

"I'm soaked." Troy laughed.

"I can't believe it's raining, it's July!"

"I know. What are we gonna do? Should we make a run for it?"

"A run?! Troy, we've been walking for ages, your car is miles away."

"Oh right." Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess we'll have to chill here for a while."

Gabriella looked around her. They were under a wide railway bridge, and it was dark. She shivered, she wasn't keen on staying there. Still, she thought, it's dry, and quite clean.

"Troy, get out the blanket."

Troy opened the rucksack that was on his back. The pair had gone on a picnic for their anniversary, and gone for a walk afterwards. Before they knew what hit them, the sun had set and it started to pour with torrential rain.

Gabriella lay the blanket on the hard, dry ground below her. She sat down, and gestured for Troy to join her.

She linked her arm in Troy's and rested her head on his shoulder. Despite the drastic weather, she'd had an amazing day. She wasn't prepared to let the weather ruin that.

She lifted her head, and turned towards Troy, who was fiddling with something.

"For you." Troy grinned, and handed Gabriella a rose he'd crafted out of a napkin.

"'Troy!" Gabriella squealed and kissed him. "You're so sweet."

"Don't tell anyone."

Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and played with the material between her fingers. She tugged on it gently.

"Troy?"

"Gab?"

"I love you."

Troy smiled down at her. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He opened his mouth slightly, and immediately Gabriella's tongue entered. As their tongues slowly caressed each others' mouths, Troy's hands placed themselves on Gabriella's hips. Meanwhile, Gabriella's small hands were placed firmly on his upper arms. She could never resist his muscles, and moved her hands up slightly to feel his masculine shoulders.

Troy's hands wandered back down, past Gabriella's dress, and found what they wanted when they hit bare skin. He squeezed her thigh and ran his hand back up, this time running under her dress.

"Mmm, Troy…" Gabriella moaned. "Troy."

"Yeah."

"We can't do this here!"

Troy stopped and looked at his girlfriend. Her lipstick was now smudged all over her face, her hair was wet and tangled, and her dress straps had fallen off her shoulders.

He chuckled to himself.

"What?" Gabriella pouted at him.

"You just look really cute." Troy smiled, attempting to wipe some of the lipstick off of her face. "And really sexy."

"Troy don't start." Gabriella smiled and laced her fingers with his.

"Hey. I'm stating the facts."

"Hmm… I think the rain is letting up."

"I hope so. It's getting cold under here. I was only thinking of your health, you know." Troy said, seriously. "I didn't want you to feel the cold. So I made you feel all hot." A grin spread across his face.

Gabriella shook her head with a giggle.

"C'mon." Troy said, standing up. "Rain or no rain, we can't stay here all night."

"I guess. You're so impatient."

Gabriella stood up and Troy folded up the blanket and put it back in the rucksack. He put it on his back, Gabriella picked up her purse and Troy held out his hand.

"Ready?"

"No." Gabriella placed her hand in Troy's. He squeezed her hand.

"Let's go!"

The two of them sprinted directly forward. After about 30 seconds, they slowed down to an eventual stop.

"Troy, which way is it?"

"I thought you knew."

Gabriella's face filled with horror. Troy chuckled, much to Gabriella's annoyance.

"Troy!!"

"C'mon Gab. It's this way."

After about fifteen minutes of walking around aimlessly, although Gabriella was sure they were going in circles, they finally found the car.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella ran to the car, a pointless task since Troy was in no hurry. "Troy!! Hurry up! It's pouring!"

He approached the car, and unlocked the door. Gabriella screeched, and opened the door. She threw herself into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind her.

"Troy! Get in and close the door!"

Troy obeyed and Gabriella let out a sigh of relief once they were both in. She started fiddling with random controls on Troy's dashboard, trying to find the heating.

"Gabs?"

"Yeah?"

"Touch anymore and you'll die."

Gabriella stopped, and looked at her reflection in the side mirror.

"Oh my gosh! I look awful!"

Her hair was even more wet and tangled than before, lipstick was still all over her face, and now that she'd been running in the rain, her mascara had run all down her cheeks.

"Gabs."

"What?" She sighed, thinking she was gonna get told off again.

"You look beautiful."

"Aw, Troy!"

Troy gave a small smile as he started up the engine and made his way towards the road.

"I love you baby." Gabriella whispered. Troy looked over and grinned.

"Gab, don't clean up your face just yet. I wanna remember you in such a beautiful state."

"And now I'm starting to think you're making fun."

"You look beautiful."

After about an hour, Troy was approaching Gabriella's neighbourhood. He glanced her at her, fast asleep next to him, picnic blanket draped over her body.

He pulled up outside her house, and switched the engine off.

"Gabs, baby." He gently shook her. She stirred and her eyes fell straight on him as they opened.

"Troy."

"You're home."

"Oh." She sat up and stretched. "Troy, I've had an amazing day. Thank you." She undid her seatbelt and grabbed her purse.

"Me too." He smiled and leaned in and pouted his lips. Gabriella giggled and obliged with a goodnight kiss.

She opened the car door and climbed out. She leaned back into the car.

"Night Troy. I love you."

"Night baby." Troy smiled, and Gabriella shut the door.

When Gabriella got into her house, she went straight up to her room.

She opened her purse and pulled out the box for the bracelet Troy had bought her. She took it off her wrist, placed it in the box, and placed it on her bedside table.

She picked up her purse to close it, when she spotted something inside.

She pulled out a folded, white piece of paper that she didn't recognise. She frowned and unfolded it.

Tears immediately pricked her eyes and as she blinked, they fell down her cheek.

In her hand, written on the paper, in big, bold, black letters, read:

"I LOVE YOU!"


End file.
